1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for verifying and/or calibrating a pressure sensor and a device for automatically carrying out the verification and/or calibration of the pressure sensor. The invention likewise relates to a computer program product for automatically carrying out the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various apparatuses for production or testing comprise one or more pressure sensor for reading the pressure of a fluid, such as a gas, a liquid or a mixture thereof, for example to control the pressure in a biochemical process container or to verify filter devices. Since the reading of the pressure sensor may be prone to some time drifts during use of the apparatuses, it is necessary to verify, whether the readings of the pressure sensor are reliable or whether the pressure sensor must be replaced by a new one.
In order to perform a verification of the pressure sensor it is required to compare the reading of the pressure sensor of the apparatus with a reading of a reference pressure sensor. However, high efforts of time and manpower are required to provide a reference sensor and perform the verification test. Thus, this procedure is not suitable to provide a continuous verification whether the pressure sensor is possibly affected by a time drift phenomenon.
It is a problem to provide a more quick and reliable test method and a corresponding test device to perform a verification or calibration test of the pressure sensor.